Dance of the Twilit Angel
by xXXEriksBloodMoonXXx
Summary: Erik escapes the opera to find himself in a new world, and finds he is a changed man. A new world of love and danger awaits. But can he survive?
1. This Loathsome Gargoyle

_**Dance of the Twilit Angel**_

_by xXXEriksBloodMoonXXx_

_You asked for it, so here it is! The first chapter of my story. I don't own the Phantom so don't sue me! You can tell I dont cuz if I did I wouldn't be sitting here typing lollllll! I do own all the new characters though so don't steal them without asking, okay? Stealing is not cool you guys! But if you ask nice I might say yes! :D_

_So here it is for you guys! And I have to give a special shoutout to mah peeps Lizzy Edie and Kris becuz I said I would! LOL so don't hurt me! =8-D_

_So if you read this please review! Pleasepleaseplease lolllll._

* * *

Bathed in moonlight, Tilandrial Snowdrift danced, alone. Always alone. She mused, twirling gently, her bare feet making no sound as they trod over the grass of the small hill so lightly that they left no trace. She threw her head back to gaze at the stars, her only companions in the dark. She threw out her arms, her knee-length hair shining silver in the moonlight as it swirled around her. These stolen nights, these silent dances, were all she had.

As a child she had been found wandering the edges of these woods, a strange, slender child, with strange violet eyes even then too large for her narrow face, and her hair a strange, floating cloud of silver about her porcelain shoulders, bared by the simple white shift she wore. No one knew who she was or where she had come from; she herself couldn't remember a thing, athough she spoke well enough. She was named Tilandrial for the word she whispered to herself, over and over, in her sleep, and Snowdrift for her hair and skin.

The villagers took her in, fed her, clothed her; but they didn't understand her. A single diamond tear ran down her porcelain cheek with it's high cheekbones flushed with her dancing as she thought of them. They, all she had known of her family, yet so different, so uncomprehending. And at times, so hateful. Skinny, they called her, and made fun of her white skin, her strange silver hair, and her too-large mauve eyes. And her voice, with its' melodic quaver when she spoke. She gave full voice to the song within her now, calling out clearly as she turned, her voice a clear, strong call as a mare calls to her stallion. But the only sound she could hear was the night wind blowing through the leaves in the dark.

Meanwhile, Erik was having his own problems. Christine, his one true love, had left him alone again, leaving with that fop—choosing a pretty face and long blonde hair and money and a title over the truest heart that ever beat. Blinded by tears he tore apart his home. He would never be happy again, never! He could hear the mob calling for his blood as he smashed mirror after mirror. He never wanted to see his awful face again! He could hear the mob coming closer and closer—"Hunt down the murderer!" they yelled.

"Damn you, you little lying Delilah!" he yelled at his giant Christine doll, all smashed up on the ground. He grabbed her head by her hair and lifted it high to smash it through the last, biggest mirror—but then he stopped. Something very weird was going on! His reflection in the mirror looked all funny, like a rock was throuwn into a pool of water. Stepping closer to look closer, he tripped on the doll and fell face first into the mirror! But instead of hitting glass and getting all cut and smashed up he was suddenly underwater! Cursing, his mouth full of water, he swam upwards towards the light.

He hauled himself out onto the grassy bank of a small pool and laygasping in a pool of moonlight, his clohtes feeling strange and wet against his skin. And where was his mask?

He growned and rolled over. It must have fallen off in the strange pool. Where was he? He was outside in a forest at night—had he hit his head and fallen into the lake and washed downstream to this strange little pool?

Well, nevermind—he had to find his mask. He rolled over onto his stomach to see if it was in the strange little pool. Just then the moon came out from behind a cloud and he could see his reflection perfectly.

What was wrong with him? At first he thought there was some strange monster lurking under the water of the odd small lake. But it drew back just as he did, with the same expression of shock. Cautiously he leaned forward again. He stared and stared, and lifted one hand to his cheek. His face... His face was perfect. The perfect face of a devil. His cheekbones were high- too impossibly high, and his chin too pointy, as were his strangely elongated ears. And his eyes... oh god, his eyes... cat-slitted, glowing gold, they were the eyes of a demon. "Or a god..." a voice whispered in his mind, unbidden. His teeth were sharp little daggers, like... like no animal he could think of. "What have I become?" he whispered in horror. "Dear god, what have I become?"

"What have I become?" he whispered in shock. "At least before, I was human! But this..." He stared, aghast, at his reflection before stumbling backwards on the bank. His hads now were long, lean, white, with sharp pointed nails. And even his sleeve… He stumbled to his feet and leant out as far over the water as he dared, tryiong to see his clothes. Gone was his shirt, his pants, his shoes… His hair now hung loose to his waist, while snug black breeches embraced his legs. Thigh-high black leather boots clasped his legs and molded themselves to his thighs. And a long black silk tunic was held to his waist by a broad, studded leather belt.

He reeled back in confusion, and glanced wildly about for a moment, trying to find something solid and familiar in this dark world of confusion. Suddenly, he glimpsed something through the trees, pale movement high on a hill above him. Silently, he crept forwards to investigate.

* * *

_Oh my! What could he have popssibly heard? What will happen in the exiting next chapter? Leave me lots of reviews or you'll never find out! Muahahaha! :D_


	2. That Shape in the Shadows

_Okay so I was hoping I might get some reviews but I know this story is really new and it can take a while to get them so I'm going to try posting some more. I hope you read it and like it and tell me what you think! I know it's kinda different most of the other phan phics out there but I wanted to do something cool that other people handt tried. lolll Anyway please keep reading because I have some totally awesome plans!_

_And big ups to lizzy and Edie and Kris for reading this and helping me come up with some really cool characters and stuff! (Maybe some will start to seem familiar, guyz? XD)_

_

* * *

_

For a moment – only an infinitessimaley brief moment – he forgot his plight, who he was, had been, where he was, and his heartbreak for Christine. So beautiful was the sight before him that it erased all painful memories. With this vision, he tasted a single drop of peace before misery threatened to drown him once more.

The site that so eased his troubled mind was that of something glowing beneath the rays of a full rising moon. That something was spinning and twirling with ethereal grace through a filed of dew-dressed timothy and clover. It turned and turned, a blur of moonlight in delicate motion, with gauzy white fabric trailing behind and about it, enrobed in the shimmer of a long white mane of pale and beautiful silken locks.

It was a girl! It was the most singularly strange and beautiful girl upon whom he had ever laid his accursed eyes. His moment of delight in watching her motions was so brief because he had to look away for fear of tainting her delicate innocence with the demon gaze of this new, abominable form, and furthermore with the blood-stained soul housed within it.

Confronted with such beauty, his lifelong instinct overtook him, and he turned away and hid himself completely lest she should see him and flee in terror. What other action could any so graceful a creature take when confronted with the hideous monstrosity he had now become? At least before, in his natural form, the form which Nature in her cruelty had bestowed on him, he had been able to pass in the dark, hatted and cloaked, for any other man if no one looked closely enough to try to ascertain his identity, or noticed the extra pallour of the white mask catching the glow of a streetlamp or the rays of the moon.

Now there could be no hiding this misshapen strangeness. Even if a hat could cover his ears – which he found himself twitching involuntarily – oh GOD, they moved? – no mask could conceal this unblemished but bone-white and elongated demon's profile of a face, or hide his devil cat's eyes.

No, he could never approach the beauty dancing in the clearing. He could never approach anyone, now. For who could ever learn to accept, let alone love, a beast?

There was only one thing he could do. He had to continue to do the thing he had been doing for years, before he fooled himself into believing that maybe he wouldn't always have to do it alone. He would have to hide away in the dark, removed from the eyes of the world. The world… This world. What WAS this world?

Where was he, and why was he here? And what had made him this way? Was this hell, and this was his punishment? But surely hell could never contain the angel he had just seen dancing, and angel of grace and movement. How was he ever to learn what had become of him, and the why of it, if he was so shaped that no one could bear to look at him, let alone speak to him?

He would have to learn to be lonely all over again. With that thought, the pain he had been struggling to hold within him suddenly took hold of him and he could contain it no longer. He held his chest and shook and a great involuntary sob escaped his throat.

.

_Tilandrial… Tilandrial… Tilandrial…_ She could hear the name whispering to her from the night breeze that blew through the woods. They had named her, she knew, and now they called to her. The breath of the wind whispering her name drove her on, her dance becoming more and more fast.

She always loved to dance in the clearing beneath the open sky and stars, but something felt different tonight. She felt like something was coming. Something that was just beyond her reach. She could feel it vibrating through the air, like a humming… Humming in her head… Humming her name.

But then another sound broke her from her dance-driven reverie. It was the sound of pure anguish, but unbelievably beautiful in tone for all the pain it expressed, as though it were the sob of an angel. She stopped dancing where she stood immediately, and clasped her hands to her heart, her empathy overcoming her. Once she regained her balance after all her twirling, she ran fearlessly towards the source of the sound. She was never afraid of anything. The other people were all afraid of the woods at night, but she had never felt troubled by them. To her they felt like home, and there was nowhere else she would rather have been. The woods were certainly more like home than the village with its cruel stares.

Her incredible acute hearing, the sharpest hearing among all the others in the village which was yet another thing that made them set her apart, pinpointed the source of the sound. It had come from behind a large oak tree near the edge of the clearing.

She ran towards the source of the sound, her slender cervine legs moving her swiftly and silently over the moist grass.

"Hello?" She called, her voice as light and pure as the ringing of a bell. She heard nothing in response.

As she rounded the knotted old oak, she admired the twists and knurrs of the bark, which she knew others would find ugly and unsightly, but which she found beautiful because it was so unique. She ran an elegant hand over it as she moved around it.

On the other side, she saw no one and heard nothing. However, she could see on closer inspection that the grass and bushes in the space behind the tree had been trampled down. Someone – or some thing – had been there! Perhaps they had even been watching her.

Not to be daunted, and not fearful of what the intentions of her watcher had been, for hers was not a fearful nature, she decided to track the signs of his passage deeper and deeper into the dark, lonesome woods. For hers was always to be lonely, and perhaps in this lonely place, she might find someone else as alone as she?

She sighed, a little jewel of sound dropping from her mouth, and pushed on deeper through the branches. There could never be anyone as alone as she was.

* * *

_Anyhow that's all I have for now, but it's a little longer than before! ;D Anyhow if you read this and have some nice things to say I would REALLY really like to hear what yo think. If no one's reading this I'm not really sure what I'm writing it for! lolll_


End file.
